


Проеб не засчитан

by Volin, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Спецквест [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volin/pseuds/Volin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Маркус хмыкнул, отмечая, что сейчас уровень стресса  у детектива был немногим ниже чем, у него самого. Тоже нервничает.  Неудивительно. После того, как с окраин Детройта стали поступать странные слухи об оживших андроидах, в городе стало неспокойно.
Relationships: Гэвин Рид - Relationship, Коннор (RK800) - Relationship, Маркус (RK200) - Relationship, Норт (WR400) - Relationship
Series: Спецквест [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647592
Kudos: 5





	Проеб не засчитан

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Проеб не засчитан  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Тема:** Оружие  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1847 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Маркус (RK200), Норт (WR400), Коннор (RK800), Гэвин Рид  
>  **Категория:** джен  
>  **Жанр:** недохоррор  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** ООС, нецензурные выражения  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Маркус хмыкнул, отмечая, что сейчас уровень стресса у детектива был немногим ниже чем, у него самого. Тоже нервничает. Неудивительно. После того, как с окраин Детройта стали поступать странные слухи об оживших андроидах, в городе стало неспокойно.  
>  **Примечание:** во всякой технике после выключения остается статический заряд, позволяющий после запуска работать без питания какое-то время, обычно не долго. Чем больше заряд, тем дольше время остаточной работы.  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D1%8E%D0%B4%D0%B0)  
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора  
>  **Для голосования:** #. WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020 - "Проеб не засчитан"

Маркус нервно мерил шагами опенспейс полицейского департамента. Наверное, он очень раздражал окружающих его людей и андроидов, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

– Я не должен был отпускать его одного.

В какой раз он повторял эту фразу за сегодняшний вечер, Маркус и сам не знал. Сбился со счета на втором десятке. Неподалеку фыркнула Норт и, оттолкнувшись от стола, подошла к нему, загораживая дорогу.

– Хватит, Маркус! Коннор вполне способен за себя постоять.

Она мягко положила руки Маркусу на плечи и заглянула в глаза. Норт беспокоилась тоже, Маркус видел это. Поэтому он накрыл ее ладонь своей, благодаря за поддержку.

– Вот уж точно!

Маркус повернул голову на звук. На него исподлобья смотрел детектив Рид. Насколько Маркус помнил, отношения у них с Коннором были весьма… насыщенными. Даже после мирной революции и признания андроидов живыми, эти двое никак не могли или не хотели наводить между собой мосты. До рукоприкладства не доходило, но жизнь они друг другу портили качественно, со вкусом и с особенной изобретательностью. 

Маркус хмыкнул, отмечая, что сейчас уровень стресса у детектива был немногим ниже чем, у него самого. Тоже нервничает. Неудивительно. После того, как с окраин Детройта стали поступать странные слухи об оживших андроидах, в городе стало неспокойно. Со всех телеканалов слухи опровергались, приводилось множество фактов и доказательств того, что это попросту невозможно. Но люди беспокоились все равно. И не только они. Новый Иерихон предпринял попытки самостоятельного расследования, но так ничего и не обнаружил. 

На время все вокруг этой новости поутихло. Жизнь вроде как вошла в привычное русло и ничего не предвещало беды. А потом исчезло несколько андроидов. Поиски не увенчались успехом. Одно было странно - их последние данные о геолокации говорили об окраинах города. 

Маркус не придумал ничего лучше, как временно ограничить передвижения андроидов по городу, и созвал совет. Коннор даже договорить о проблеме не дал. Выдал свое коронное «Я пойду!» И пошел. Один. Только посмотреть - так он сказал. Маркус прекрасно знал этот тон и это самое «я пойду». Можно было хоть сто раз попытаться остановить Коннора, и ни одна из попыток не увенчалась бы успехом. Если он решил что-то сделать, остановить его мог разве что ядерный взрыв. На одном только Маркус настоял, чтобы Коннор взял с собой оружие. Тот скривился, но кобуру натянул.

Маркус вздохнул и посмотрел на часы. Связи с Коннором не было уже два часа. Напряжение в воздухе практически ощущалось на физическом уровне. Бросить все и поехать к последней точке геолокации Коннора мешало только осознание того факта, что Коннор сделает с Маркусом, когда узнает, как он смалодушничал и поставил на уши еще и полицию. Теперь все нервничали коллективно, но никуда не бежали и никого не спасали. Ждали. До официально разрешенной самим же Коннором паники оставалось не более получаса.

Коннор добрался до источника тревожных слухов довольно быстро. Свалка являла собой жуткое и угнетающее зрелище. Он поморщился. По хорошему, нужно было выбить у правительства разрешение на приведение этого места в надлежащий вид, но более важные проблемы пока вылезали на первый план. Коннору здесь было некомфортно. Горой наваленные пластиковые тела, застывшие в неестественных позах. Пустые, устремленные в небо, вышедшие из строя оптические блоки, полуразобранные корпуса и запчасти.

Пластиковый мусор. 

Коннор повел плечом, словно чью-то руку скинул, рефлекторно поправил манжеты и шагнул вперед. Он запустил сканирование, пытаясь обнаружить хоть что-нибудь похожее на слухи. 

Ничего. Сканер не засек ничего особенного. Статические заряды, сохранившиеся после отключения компонентов, остаточная энергия в сервоприводах и ничего более. Коннор продвигался вперед не так уж и быстро, продолжая сканировать местность. Результат был неизменным. 

Коннор немного постоял, оглядывая бесконечные груды пластиковых тел, а потом отправил Маркусу сообщение.

Маркус замер посреди опенспейса и несколько раз быстро моргнул принимая сообщение. А потом облегченно выдохнул.

– Все хорошо. Коннор ничего не нашел.

Напряжение, скопившееся грозовой тучей, в одно мгновение схлынуло. Люди и андроиды облегченно выдыхали. Маркус извинился за причиненные неудобства и отбыл вместе со своими андроидами.

Рид сдавленно выматерился. Не то чтобы он сильно переживал за Коннора, но сама ситуация создавала некоторые проблемы. Все эти слухи об ожившем дохлом пластике навевали воспоминания о детских страшилках, которые они рассказывали друг друг в детстве ночами, сидя в доме на дереве и светя себе фонарем в лицо. Рида передернуло. Он нащупал в кармане помятую пачку сигарет и двинулся к выходу из департамента. У самой двери его окликнул Фаулер, и Риду пришлось тащиться обратно. Курить захотелось еще сильнее.  
– Рид. – Фаулер недовольно потер лоб рукой. – Давай за Коннором, и двигайте на Гибсон-стрит. Коллинз уже там. Живее.

– Почему я? – У Рида уже начинала болеть башка. – Пусть Андерсон едет за своим девиантом.

– Андерсон с Крисом уехали по другому вызову, пока все мы здесь мариновались, – рявкнул Фаулер. – Не говнись давай. Живо, ну!

Рид снова выматерился, но спорить со злющим начальством сейчас было себе дороже. Поэтому он молча козырнул рукой и пошел к машине, от души желая Коннору заржаветь прямо там, где он сейчас был.

Коннор уже был близко к выходу со свалки, когда попытался вызвать такси. Именно что попытался. Сигнал не проходил, как будто что-то его глушило. За спиной глухо щелкнуло. Коннор резко обернулся на звук, пытаясь найти его источник – ничего. Все то же унылое зрелище.

Теперь шорох раздался где-то впереди. Коннор напрягся. Рука сама собой дернулась к кобуре. Такое ощущение, что кто-то пытался выбраться из-под груды тел. Он вновь запустил сканирование местности. Все та же статика и остаточные заряды. Коннор нахмурился и перекинул больше мощностей на сканеры. Очередное потрескивание раздалось совсем рядом, и Коннор почувствовал иррациональный страх где-то на задворках электронного сознания. Он решил не задерживаться в этом месте более чем это было необходимо. Не прерывая сканирования он двинулся вперед, но не успел сделать несколько шагов, как его схватили за щиколотку. Коннор опустил взгляд вниз и замер. Его крепко держала пластиковая рука, торчащая как сломанная ветка из груды тел. Коннор дернулся, и едва не упал, пытаясь вырваться из захвата. Откуда-то снизу раздался полный глитчей и помех утробный голос, больше похожий на хрип.

– Ж-ж-ш-ш-и-в-о-о-о-о-о-й!

Внезапно гора из тел, на которую взобрался Коннор, пришла в движение. Зашипела, защелкала и потянула к нему свои полуобломанные конечности. То тут, то там Коннор регистрировал алые отблески диодов. Его диод тоже сбился в красный, ужас таящийся где-то глубоко, сейчас расправил свои ледяные щупальца. Когда в него вцепилось еще несколько рук, Коннор не выдержал и, пинком откинув от себя конечности, выхватил табельное. 

Звуки выстрелов немного отрезвили, Коннор быстро осмотрелся, регистрируя скопление большого статического заряда рядом с ним. Он видел как со свалки, словно из разрытых могил, поднимаются перекошенные фигуры. Как они тянут к нему свои руки, щелкая и хрипя, рвано двигаются, пытаясь достать его. 

Коннор пытался отстреливаться, но патронов в магазине было мало. Тогда он развернулся и бросился бежать к выходу. И плевать ему сейчас было и на гордость свою и на собственное тщеславие. Жить хотелось очень сильно. Завывания и шорох ожившего пластика нарастал волной позади него. Еще немного, и его накроет с головой. И лежать ему тут на расстоянии протянутой руки от спасительного выхода, пока из него не вытянут весь заряд батареи. 

Страх как ни странно придавал скорости. Когда до края свалки оставалось метров десять, волна статики подкатилась Коннору под ноги. Его снова схватили за щиколотку. По закону инерции он тут же полетел вперед и вниз. Десятки рук вцепились в него мертвой хваткой. Коннор пытался отбиться, но все было тщетно. Сверху на него наползал полуразобранный андроид. Оптический блок был только один, половина панелей на груди отсутствовала, красной окантовкой горел пустой приемник для тириумного насоса.

– Ж-и-и-в-о-о-ой! – с глитчами провыл андроид и попытался вытащить Конноровский регулятор. 

Коннор из последних сил поднял пистолет и, отчаянно заорав, разрядил всю обойму в андроида. Сверху свалилось все еще отчаянно дергающееся тело, пистолет отлетел к чертям, а Коннор зажмурился, понимая, что не дошел до выхода каких-то десять метров.

Рид отчаянно поскреб заросший подбородок. Он не мог дозвониться до Коннора уже минут десять. Ему совсем не улыбалось разыскивать эту пластиковую жопу среди груды таких же пластиковых жоп, да еще и дохлых. Он так и стоял, облокотившись на капот, и раз за разом нажимал на вызов. Телефон жалобно курлыкал недоступностью сети и гас.

– Ну что за херня?!

Рид остервенело встряхнул мобильник, словно этот нехитрый прием мог вернуть пропавшую сеть, и со злостью посмотрел на темный экран. Порылся в кармане, выуживая сигареты, и закурил. Что-то было не так, но Рид не мог понять что именно. Он хмыкнул себе под нос, выдыхая дым, и задумчиво оглянулся на свалку. Показалось, или он действительно слышал оттуда шум? Может, это Коннор наебнулся, поскользнувшись на почившем пластиковом собрате? Рид гаденько ухмыльнулся, представив себе эту картину. В следующее мгновение улыбка слетела с его лица – со стороны свалки раздались выстрелы. Он не успел толком осознать, что делает, как уже несся в сторону пальбы, сжимая в руках пистолет. Рид ожидал увидеть все что угодно, но никак не Коннора, отчаянно орущего и пытавшегося отбиться от горы пластиковых… живых трупов. Полуразобранные андроиды тянули к нему руки и, казалось, еще немного, и Коннора порвут на части.

Рида прошиб холодный пот, перед глазами живо встали все те страшилки из детства. Он мотнул головой, выматерился и бросился вперед. Стрелять на бегу было не лучшей идеей, можно было задеть Коннора, но Рид не мог остановиться. Добравшись до копошащейся, воющей и щелкающей кучи пластика, Рид пинком отшвырнул навалившихся на Коннора андроидов. Самому резвому из них без сожаления пустил пулю в лоб. Коннор все еще пытался отбиться от удерживающих его рук, но выходило откровенно хуево.

– Коннор, соберись! – рявкнул Рид, хватая его за шиворот и дергая вверх. Коннор неуверенно встал на ноги и тут же вцепился в Рида мертвой хваткой. Развернул лицом к выходу и хрипло, с глитчами в голосе крикнул:

– Бежим!

И они побежали, черт возьми! Рид в жизни не думал, что будет думать о том, что десять метров это пиздец как далеко. Их вынесло со свалки, и Рид дернул Коннора за рукав, указывая на машину, стоявшую неподалеку. За спинами все еще клокотало и щелкало, но дальше границы свалки ничего не выползло.

Рид оперся на капот и пытался отдышаться от адреналинового забега, ноги чуть подрагивали, а тело начинало мелко колотить. Он посмотрел на Коннора. Тот смотрел на свалку и, судя по всему, что-то там регистрировал или вычислял. 

– Поехали нахер отсюда! 

Рид спешно сел на водительское и завел мотор. Коннора тоже не нужно было упрашивать. Рид, движимый желанием поскорее убраться из этого жуткого места, вжал педаль газа в пол.

Когда они уже достаточно удалились от свалки, Рид кинул взгляд на Коннора.

– Эй... – Коннор повернул голову на голос. – В порядке?

В его глазах до сих пор плескался ужас. Диод светил красным не переставая. Рид, наверное, впервые видел его в таком состоянии. Коннор медленно кивнул и, откинувшись на сиденье, прикрыл глаза.

– Пиздец!

Рид, держась одной рукой за руль, кое-как достал пачку, зубами вытащил сигареты и неуклюже прикурил.

– Водить без надежной фиксации руля небезопасно, детектив.

Рид аж дымом поперхнулся и посмотрел на Коннора.

– Это ты мне сейчас будешь о безопасности втирать?! Ты только что знатно проебался в этой области.

Коннор едва заметно вздрогнул, а потом внезапно улыбнулся.

– Не все же только вам блистать.

– Сука, – констатировал Рид. – Ну и что это была за херня? 

Коннор неопределенно пожал плечами.

– Какая-то разновидность вируса, я поместил образец на всякий случай в сверхзакрытое хранилище данных. Потом изучим безопасно.

Он посмотрел на Рида, немного помолчал и рвано вздохнул.

– Спасибо, Гэвин.

Рид хмыкнул и сделал последнюю затяжку. Отправляя бычок в окно, он глянул на растрепанного Коннора в разодранной одежде и решил, что ни на какое место преступления они сегодня не поедут.


End file.
